Rise of S-310
by Darkus310
Summary: Hi, this is my first story so please... take it easy on the flames. PM me if you want me to do a certain story and i will try to. I dont own anything but the OC. Rated T to be safe. One-Shot. I'm sorry, i suck at summaries please review


**The Rise of S-310**

**Epilogue**

It was the year 2012. Humanity's hope for survival is lost if the U.N.S.C. (United Nations Space Command) falls. But that wont happen because Omega 3, 2, and 1 are still fighting the Covenant for us.

It started in 2007 when the Master Chief (Omega 2) and the Arbiter (Omega 1) fired the Ring that 343 Guilty Spark had created. When they became separated in a portal, everyone thought all hope was lost. It had been 5 years since then. Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey and a couple of scientists secretly recovered the Chief, and put him and the Arbiter into Cryogenic sleep until needed again.

The room was filled of sadness and sorrow. Mitchell Bryce Talon, (Omega 3) is a boy who has suffered a terrible, terrible fate. "But why?" He thought. "Why did have to be them?" and so he was brought home to were the real story begins.

The next day, a man of the name Captain James Cutter drove up into the driveway. Mitchell met up with him and Captain Cutter explained how and why they died. "They were assassinated," he said. "They were Scientists that worked with Dr. Halsey. You parents invented a device called Shift that allowed a _Spartan_ operative to activate and equip his or her _MJOLNIR _armor at the click of a button, along with equipment and vehicles at the touch of a button. It was very advanced tech if you have seen how complicated a suit of armor a _Spartan_ wore. But they locked up the device in a vault with VERY tight security. Only you can unlock the vault. We are asking you to come to the vault and unlock it for us. If you help us, you get to have a Shift, and have Spartan training." I'll do it," said Mitchell

On the way to the vault Mitchell kept on wondering what a Spartan was. "Isn't a Spartan an ancient Greek warrior? And what is _MJOLNIR_? "You'll see in due time" said the Captain. Then the Captain took Mitchell to a secret military base. "Wow! What is this place?" he asked. This is the main U.N.S.C. military base. This is where the Spartans were trained. It's also the sight of where your parents invented the Shift device." "Cool!" said Mitchell. But didn't they lock up the device? Yes, the vault is over there. Mitchell had to unlock the vault with a finger print encrypted security lock. Mitchell put on a Shift and he instantly became encased in Spartan armor. " That… is MJOLNIR."

Then right there, an explosion shook the ground. Aliens started pouring into the room. "Grunts!" "Kid grab a rifle and start taking them down." Said Cutter as he threw Mitchell a weapon. So Mitchell, AKA Spartan 310 caught the rifle and started plugging the "Grunts". He moved so swiftly the Grunts didn't even have time to yelp as they were "taken down." After he was sure all the Grunts were defeated. He slung the rifle over his back and ran to Cutter. He was K.I.A. (Killed in action) protect Mitchell with a plasma wound.

So Mitchell grabbed the rest of the Shifts and ran into another room. He backed up against a wall, accidentally opening all Cryo pods. "Oops" he said and two figures jumped out of the pods from the opposite wall. " Hey kid, what year is it?" asked the figure with the helmet. "2012" said Mitchell, almost stuttering. "Good, at least we know Earth is still here" the 'helmet man'. "I'm the Master Chief, and this is the Arbiter" as he pointed to the Alien. "We are the ones who saved Earth for the third time." Said the Arbiter. "Hand us the Shifts, Quickly now. We are qualified and we won't be able to leave this place unless we have our full strength." Then Mitchell handed them the remaining Shifts. "Do you know how to fly a Pelican?" "Yes sir" replied Mitchell." Don't call me sir. You're the one in charge, we're your teammates now, saying that were the only military personnel left on Earth." Said the Chief. "Now fly us to a safe spot. I don't want to die right after I come out of 5 years of Cryo sleep. It leaves me so cramped." On the way to Mitchell's house, Mitchell kept thinking about why Mitchell became 'in charge'."

They arrived at his house, where Mitchell gave the Chief and the Arbiter things to eat. Mitchell wondered if the Arbiter could even eat human food, especially with ketchup. He found his answer after the Arbiter finished a Big Mac in two ferocious bites. "So tell me," Mitchell said. "Why were you two in those cryo pods for 5 years?" "A war that waged on for 3 years. I thought it was over, till now." Answered the Chief. "Have you heard of the games Halo?" asked the Arbiter. "Yes I have, I actually have them." Replied Mitchell. "Wait… don't tell me the games are…" "Based off real events." Finished the Chief. "If the game was real, then I'm officially an actual Spartan?" "Yes, you are, and you need the Arbiter's and my help to train you to handle U.N.S.C. and Covenant vehicles and weapons. You also need the training to handle the powers of the suit, survive without the suit, and more importantly, how to take down the Covenant in that suit. You also will need to learn how to activate and handle the Shift. You are also team leader, and will need to know how not to crack under pressure. You will also be learning how to pilot the ships, and drive the vehicles without blowing up, unlike our ride in the Pelican." "Heh-heh um, sorry." "So what do we do now?" Mitchell asked. "We rest, then we train." At that point, they became the best team the U.N.S.C. has ever known.


End file.
